Ninjo
Ninjo is a Weavile that seems to both be very naïve and innocent in the way of the world. So much so that if one didn't know better they'd have thought it an act. For a ice Pokémon he enjoys digging tunnels in the dirt and due to this has a habit of popping up at some of the most unexpected times. He also enjoys a good spar above nothing else and improve his self either through physical or mental means. Origins It is unknown exactly when Ninjo showed up into the forest or why nor was it immediately known that he was not just a normal Pokémon. He was actually an experiment created by the Rocket organization. Pokémon being at their core just code a scientist tried to tap into that code to change it however he saw fit. Making any Pokémon any level or strength he wanted or forced them to learn any attack no matter the type by adding just enough code of a Pokémon that could. While he was largely successful they controls on the Pokémon were not and he managed to escape and flee into the forest. There he went through a kind of rest, his body trying to return to normal. Through this time one of the things that was removed from him was most of his emotions as his mind couldn't process all the information the scientist had placed in there as well as complex emotion. Each emotion or emotions took enough code from Ninjo for the different Pokémon to take on a form though not all of them becoming Pokémon themselves. Personality Since his memory and emotions were basically purged he has taken on a almost child like state. Always asking questions, always curious and always wanting to be included in everything that anyone will let him to be. He also has the love of out doors and fishing. Along with this he'll willing expect about any challenge given to him with a fierce determination. This is usually his draw back for he doesn't know when to quick or give up even when out matched or against hopeless odds. He'd still fight or complete what ever challenge even if it kills him leaving him to having to be nursed back to heath several times by both POG and DMR. Lore Ninjo came to the forest after his 'reset' becoming separated from the rest of his 'family' as they would be later known to be called. Once there he first met the Zangoose DMR, the Houndoom POG and the Zoroark Ashe. It was then that his interest in training and fighting became known to the group. He ended up running around the forest and then ended with trying to break a boulder by punching it. This was the first time he need care from DMR and POG as he exhausted himself and broke several bones in his hands. Despite both telling him he needed rest he still went against there wishes and trained as he called it. Through this time he started to met the others of the forest and challenged anyone to a fight that would fight back. After loosing several fights he decided he must train more and tried to push a boulder to the lake. Once again he was exhausted and over exerted himself and he had to be nursed back to heath this time by POG, DMR, Lumie and Fragment. It is unknown if this disperse to train and achieve strength is a residual side effect of once being a simple Weavile that could revival the power of a Mewtwo. He seemed harmless enough much like a child trying to compete with adults. It wasn't until the day that Rocket went looking for him that most would come to know the power that he once held. A single Rocket grunt entered the forest and using a tracker that locked onto the Weaviles code and simple Pokémon bait lured him away from the others. Ninjo was captured and the grunt returned to a jeep that started to drive out of the forest. It was at this time that DMR spotted the human leaving with Ninjo and gave chase trying to catch up with the jeep lead the grunt to fire his weapon missing the Zangoose but allowing the jeep to speed away. Of course the gunshots were heard by the creatures of the forest and of those two was Riore a Superior and Nemeses a Mienshao. Riore upon seeing the humans with weapons and having a bad past with such being took it upon himself to mindlessly attack the jeep with brute force. Not knowing about Ninjo or anything else leading to a fight between the grunt shooting out the window and the driver swerving around to avoid and doge vines and spikes. Meanwhile Nemeses had found DMR you explained franticly that Ninjo had been captured and she, having once been part of a rescue team, leapt after the jeep more tactically. She managed to get inside of the jeep just as the jeep managed to lose Riore through the use of a grenade. Once inside she disarmed the grunt but they were at an impasse as neither had the position to fully take the other out. It was then that the jeep reached there head quarters and Nemeses jumped out running back to the forest to report its location. Once inside the building Ninjo was taken to the lab in the basement where he was hooked back up to the machine that code rewrite his code. He was 'reset' again and he once again became a powerful Pokémon capable of much more then any one Pokémon. During this Riore had followed the jeep to the building and once again blinded by his own selfish rage attacked the building. He damaged a few parts of it and killed several grunts but all in all he was more harm the good. Team Rocket responding with over whelming force to drive the Pokémon back into the forest and thus doubling the guard and patrols around the building. Nemeses had spread the word and soon POG, Furst the ditto and Jenna a humanoid Kitsune and part of the Ninjo 'family' knew. They knew they had to rescue Ninjo and unlike Riore was going to try the path of stealth. Optioning two sets of Team Rocket grunt uniforms both Jenna and Furst, who had changed to a humanoid appearance diseased themselves as grunts while POG in his feral form passed off as their guard dog. They gained entrance to the lab and with a key guard that they managed to pick pocket they made it to the elevator and the basement. Their victory was short lived however as they weren't fooling anyone there as the guards were waiting for them. The scientist a Professor Ninjo wished to test his monster on them and the three were forced to fight Ninjo. During the fight they tried to break through his brainwashing and control device to no avail. It was only when the machine that controlled Ninjo was damaged in the cross fire that the chance was given to the three. Now no longer able to control how strong he was Ninjo went berserk destroying everything in the lab and a massive chuck out of the building itself. It was at this time Professor Ninjo fled and his whereabouts and condition are unknown at this time. The three Furst, Jenna and POG had to fight Ninjo to wear him down enough to talk sense into him and finally get him to stand down. Jenna managed to rig up the machine to return Ninjo to normal the exhausted Weavile passing out as the building was starting to collapse around them. Both the four Pokémon and Team Rocket fled the building the Pokémon escaping to the forest. Ninjo now resides in the forest going back to his old ways of challenging everything the memories of his time in lab long forgotten by him removed once he was taken out of that state. It is unknown if he will ever remember or return to such a state or if Team Rocket is still after him to complete the research to be able to recode any Pokémon they choose. Category:Characters __FORCETOC__